whatever_happned_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Politics
Politics '''is the first segment of the fourth episode of the series (and the 7th segment overall). It aired on August 9, 2002 at 9:30 p.m. along with Growth Spurts. Synopsis Robot Jones runs for student council president. Plot The episode begins with the class going on a field trip. Robot thinks that everyone's going to a field, which makes the Yogmans laugh. Once they arrive at the Hall of Presidents, Mr. McMcMc announces the student council elections. When they arrive, Robot scans the animatronics, leading him to conclude that U.S. presidents are all robots. Robot starts daydreaming of being president, or being ruler of the cosmos. All the students are bored by the experience, minus Robot. Robot decides to run for student elections, and searches his memory banks for information about politics. Later, Robot nominates himself, and Socks seconds the nomination. Socks became Robot's campaign manager, and they both set out to rule the school. Robot comes out with a few slogans, with most of them mocking humans. Socks then tells Shannon that Robot's running for president, and tells him to give her a flyer, causing Shannon to be afraid. Robot made some campaign promises, including: increasing homework, shorten lunchtime, and end all summer vacations. This does not made any student happy. Principal Madman, though, approves the campaign, and Robot shakes hands with him to get some good press. Madman felt very painful, though, and he cries like a baby. The photo was shown on the Polyneux Bugle. Socks says that the polls are extremely low, which makes Robot sad. Robot still has a chance, however, with the campaign speeches. Robot dresses up as Abraham Lincoln, and goes in to make his campaign speech. Robot commands everyone to vote for him, eventually releasing fireworks, scaring all the students. Everyone gets out of the auditorium. The school then starts to vote for the election. Mr. McMcMc then announces the voting results, with a show called "Results Are In". Robot is waiting to be president, but loses to George. Every student congratulates George, except for Robot and Socks. During his Data Log Entry, Robot comes up with an idea, and dresses up like Principal Madman, gives both Mr. McMcMc and George three years of detention, and kicked them out of the Polyneux Hall of Presidents. All the students then boo at him. He then winks. '''THE END Characters * Robot Jones * Socks * Mitch * Cubey * Mr. McMcMc * George * Lenny Yogman * Denny Yogman * Shannon * George * Principal Madman * Abraham Lincoln (animatronic) * George Washington (animatronic) * Richard Nixon (animatronic) * George H.W. Bush (animatronic) * Franklin Roosevelt (animatronic) * Joe Schmoe (mentioned) Gallery The gallery can be seen here. Transcript The transcript can be seen here. Trivia General * The Hall of Presidents, which appeared in the episode, is a real life location in Florida. * The four candidates are Robot Jones, Joe Schmoe, George, and an unknown student (it's briefly shown on the ballot). * Clips for the episode are seen in one of the original Robot Jones promos. * The songs "Hail to the Chief" and "Star-Spangled Banner" were heard during the episode. Cultural References * ''Punks Not Dead ''- The name of the band can be seen on Robot's chair. * ''Wipe Out ''- During one of the transitions, somebody is holding a disc with the words "Wipe Out", which is a reference to song by the band The Surfaris. * ''Macintosh ''- A computer similar to it can be seen during the Data Log Entry. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes